Flower Day
by nealalalala
Summary: Zoro thinks giving flowers as a gift is pointless. So why the hell was he wasting his time trying to find the perfect one? Sanji could probably tell him, if the swordsman ever asked, which of course, he wouldn't.


**Flower Day**

* * *

Sanji let out a longing sighing that earned him an irritated glare from Zoro, which he ignored because he didn't give a crap what the shitty green haired idiot thought anyway.

They had docked on the nicest island that consisted of only one very old town. When the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived, the ladies had been immediately fallen in love (and the men utterly confused) by the flowers that adorned almost every structure and surface. Even the inhabitants wore flowers somewhere on their person. Luffy had practically fallen into hysterics at the sight of one particular villager whose gender they couldn't even determine do to the sheer amount of flowers piled on them. The only part of the villager that could even be seen were their arms and legs sticking out oddly from their armor of multicolored petals. It didn't even look human.

After asking around, the pirates had been informed that this island was currently celebrating something called "Flower Day," an event that happened once a year where the brightly colored plants were the main focus. In the town plaza, they held contests for whoever had the most beautiful and rare specimens and even hosted a fashion show where the theme was, of course, flowers. Brook had said he was sure the strange flower person Luffy had been in tears over would be winning that particular competition.

A very nice elderly woman had explained that Flower Day was especially romantic for couples, since it was tradition to gift a special loved one with the flower that best represented them. Sanji's heart had immediately pounded in his chest. What flower reflected his beloved's beauty? Too difficult, he decided, since Nami-swan's bold radiance could not be contained in such a fragile thing. Which delicate petal came the closest? Roses? No, he rejected immediately, too obvious.

"Watch out, Stupid Cook!" Sanji blinked as he was jerked back by a sharp yank of his collar. About a foot away from him was the dark metal of a tall light-post. Zoro rolled his good eye at him. "Dumbass."

"Shut up," the cook grumped as he straightened out his shirt. Stupid Zoro, always being too damn rough. Though he supposed it almost nice of the swordsman to stop him instead of simply letting him walk nose first into the pole, which would have been much more in character of him.

Sanji raised a brow at his own thought. Why _had_ Zoro stopped him? The damn Marimo welcomed any and every opportunity to laugh at him, so why hadn't he this time? The blonde felt a smirk curve his lips. Zoro only didn't act like Zoro when something was bothering him. What oh what could be bothering the brutish swordsman on such a lovely, _romantic_ island?

"Don't know what flower to give Shiloh?"

As he expected, Zoro rounded on him with an incredibly pissed off look on his face that was totally negated by his intense blush. "I'm not giving Shy a damned flower, Idiot Love Cook!"

Sanji stuck out his lower lip in a mock-pout. "Don't be horrible, Zoro. She'll be so crushed if you don't give her one."

"She will _not._ Don't be so dramatic."

"Are you embarrassed?" Sanji prodded. "It's just you and me right now, Marimo, and since I'm in a good mood, I'll help you out if you ask nicely." The cook couldn't have cared less when Luffy and the other men had gone to find somewhere to eat (bottomless pits, all of them), but he was beyond disappointed when the girls refused his proposal of accompanying them around the town. Instead, Nami had instructed him to explore the rest of the island and take Zoro along since it would be a pain in the ass to everyone if the swordsman were left to wander around on his own. However, he realized as he laughed internally at the gorilla swordsman's incredulous face, maybe he could make the situation fun after all.

"As if I need your help!"

"So you _are_ going to get her a flower?"

"No!"

Sanji sighed loudly with a theatrical shrug. "It's probably for the best. You wouldn't know what to get anyway and I'm sure Shiloh would be disappointed with whatever you'd end up giving her."

The jab, though pretty damn mean, seemed to have worked because Zoro bared his teeth and let out a growl. "I'm going to kill you, you damned mouthy bastard."

"Yeah, that'll solve your problem."

When Zoro began to stomp away angrily muttering under his breath, Sanji couldn't help but smirk. "Where are you going, Marimo?"

The swordsman's only response was to quickly spin on his heel to flip off the more amused than annoyed cook before taking off at a run down the street. Sanji mentally patted himself of the back. Zoro was surely going to get something for Shiloh now that he had pestered him into it. Really, the green-haired idiot should've been more thankful that he was so graciously helping him out in the romance department. With a silent promise to go track down Zoro later so his beloved navigator wouldn't be angry, the blonde began to walk leisurely down the street, peering into all the brightly decorated windows in hopes of picking out the flower that came closest to matching his beautiful Nami-swan's perfection

* * *

Nami giggled as she watched Shiloh go back and forth between the outdoor flower carts, the shorter woman's deep red ponytail bouncing with every frantic movement. It had been fairly easy for the navigator to pick out a flower for Sanji, and Robin had simply bought a whole bouquet to put in the galley, so the two of them were able to find a bench and simply observe Shiloh's plight.

Poor thing, Nami thought. It couldn't be easy finding a flower for _Zoro_ of all people. She had tried to warn the redhead that the swordsman most likely wouldn't even bat an eye at the gesture, that for him this kind of thing was meaningless and a waste of time. But Shiloh had been adamant and refused to give up. Despite all the differences between Zoro and Shiloh, stubbornness was one significant trait that they shared.

"Shiloh," Robin called with an amused smile as Shiloh investigated the cart nearest them for the hundredth time, "I'm sure Zoro would be fine with something simple, like a rose."

Shiloh sulked over to them and plopped down on the end of the bench with a pout. "But Zoro's nothing like a rose."

Another laugh fell from the navigator's lips. Boy, the redhead certainly was taking the task very seriously. She had a point though; roses were romantic and delicate, two things that Zoro definitely wasn't. Though she supposed the swordsman and a rose could both be considered _sharp._ Nami tilted her head up in thought. On second thought, a flower that had the potential to make someone bleed fit Zoro pretty well. What other plants were dangerous?

"A cactus?"

Robin giggled at her suggestion and at Shiloh's groan. "That's certainly accurate," the historian agreed.

"That's not even a flower," said Shiloh. "And it's not cute at all."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Neither is Zoro."

"I think he is…" Despite her belief that the swordsman was just a complete idiot and Shiloh an absolutely weirdo for being in a relationship with him, she had to admit the sentiment behind the redhead's words was pretty damn adorable.

A thoughtful 'hmm,' escaped Robin's lips. "Strange. I would have thought you saw him as more than simply 'cute.'"

Shiloh's eyes widened before she turned hurriedly away, but not before Nami caught the blush heating the redhead's cheeks. She smirked and exchanged a teasing look with Robin. "That's exactly what I meant, Robin. Zoro is much too _manly_ to be described as cute."

"Oh definitely," the raven haired woman agreed smoothly, "His appearance certainly warrants some appreciation. It's all that training he does, of course."

"Right right," Nami continued, barely able to keep from bursting into laughter at Shiloh's bright red face. "I mean, you know I love Sanji and I find him _incredibly_ attractive, but he and Zoro are completely different in build. Zoro just has something _primal_ about him that makes you wonder if he'd be good in b-"

"Okay," Shiloh declared as she hopped back onto her feet. "I am now incredibly uncomfortable, so I'm just going to check out that nice flower cart over there and pretend I didn't hear any of that."

Robin sent a grin towards Nami as the smaller woman scrambled away. "Poor thing. We must have scared her with all our speculating."

Nami smiled right back. They all knew there was absolutely nothing sexual about Shiloh and Zoro's relationship. At least not yet. Though, she wasn't entirely convinced that Zoro could even _have_ such desires considering how single-minded he was. Shrugging internally, the navigator sighed. Oh well, as long as everyone seemed happy enough then all was well. She herself certainly had no reason to complain considering she had her goofy curly-browed prince at her beck and call.

And that prince better be happy with the flower she had picked for him, she thought smugly, because she had actually spent _money_ on it.

* * *

Zoro growled as he stepped into yet another brightly colored store decked out in all kinds of flowers. It was _stupid_ that this "Flower Day" even existed, _stupid_ er that it created such a meaningless gesture, and _stupidest_ that the whole damn crew had gotten involved. He should have know better than to let Curly-Brow rile him up but his fuse had already been shortened by the sheer idiocy of everything else that he had let his anger get the better of him.

There was no way Shiloh was expecting some lame flower. She knew him better than that. The thought had circled around in Zoro's brain for the past hour as he entered countless shops and peeked over endlessly spilling flower carts outside.

He wasn't so proud that he couldn't admit he knew nothing about romance. Just like engineering or carpentry, he had no reason to have skills in such a thing. The only thing he had ever needed to know was how to use his swords. But now that he was with Shiloh, she had brought his ineptitude in the love department to the surface and though she was understanding and gracious about his lack of knowledge, _the damned Love-Cook_ always had something annoying to say about it and quite honestly, Zoro was coming close to killing the damned blonde for real.

With a half resigned, half defiant sigh, he trudged over to a pile of different types of red flowers. He didn't have a snowball's chance in hell naming a single one, but the color reminded him of Shiloh's hair so maybe that was a good enough similarity? He picked one up and studied its long drooping petals before putting it back down and grabbing another, a smaller bud with five rounded petals. It was small and cute, topped with crimson, just like Shiloh. Zoro nodded to himself in affirmation. Good enough.

But it wasn't. The swordsman couldn't bring himself to walk over to the counter to purchase the little thing. Sure, it resembled the redhead but at that same time it didn't. The flower was fragile; pretty but couldn't support itself. Having been picked or cut, it depended on someone or something else to carry it. Its stem no longer bore its weight. And, Zoro realized, it was no longer attached to its roots meaning soon enough it would wilt.

Zoro dropped the flower as if it had burned him. That wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to give Shiloh something that would just die. How the hell did anyone think it was romantic to receive a gift that was supposed to represent them that lost its color, crumpled up and fell to pieces in a matter of days?

A growl rumbled from his throat. How the hell could he give Shiloh a flower if the only similarities were physical? Flowers were soft, weak, and fleeting. The small woman he had begun a relationship with was not. Despite her size, she was sturdy, strong-willed, and dependable.

Zoro brought a hand to his forehead in exasperation. He should have known better than to have listened to the Cook. From the beginning he had been right: It was a meaningless gesture to give someone flowers.

He had long left the last flower shop and was simply wandering around when something in a window display case caught his eye.

* * *

Nami wasn't sure whether to be flattered or appalled. She should've known Sanji wouldn't just _hand_ her a simple flower. No, _of course_ the crazy prince-like cook would have to make some sort of grandiose gesture out of it.

The navigator stood rooted on the spot (in the doorway of the women's quarters where she had been too floored to move after opening the door), staring at a room filled entirely with sunflowers. They were strung around the walls, lying across the table and vanity, and all over the ground as if the floor were made of the frilly yellow things. And there, _posing naked on her bed_ with a singular sunflower hiding his… _equipment_ and one placed dramatically between his teeth, was Sanji.

* * *

So maybe he had overdone it a bit, Sanji admitted to himself as he straightened his tie, but he had been so touched by the lavender that his precious Nami-swan had left in the kitchen for him that he had just wanted to go all out for her.

Oh well. The cute embarrassed blush he had seen on her cheeks before she had screamed at him to get dressed and clean up all the flowers told him that she hadn't entirely _hated_ the gesture. Perhaps he could make it up to her later. With a smile, he pulled the note out from his pocket that had been attached to the lavender.

 _"Something you can cook with. Don't waste it. Love you."_

Hearts filled his eyes as he clutched the note to his chest and twirled around the deck. "I love you too, Nami-swaaaaan!" So full was his heart that he didn't stop spinning until his arm collided with something firm. The cook's smile immediately turned into a scowl as he was met with Zoro's annoyed face. "Stupid Marimo."

"Noisy Pervert Cook."

And that was all. The swordsman surprised the cook by simply walking away and disappearing up the mast into the crow's nest. Sanji quirked a brow. It rose further as he spotted Shiloh sitting dejectedly on the deck, absently pulling out strands of grass.

Not really caring about what Zoro was up to, Sanji walked over instead to the redhead and crouched down beside her. Robin had informed him (after he had finished putting clothes on) that Shiloh had been unsuccessful in finding Zoro a flower.

He couldn't really blame her. The swordsman more resembled a thorn bush than any delicate bloom. "Couldn't find anything, huh?"

If Shiloh had been surprised by his presence, she didn't show it. The redhead simply sighed and answered with a solemn, "No."

Sanji shrugged and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it before saying as dismissively as he could, "Pretty sure he's not going to get his feelings hurt by it or anything."

"I know," Shiloh replied. "But I really wanted him to know that I tried."

"Just tell him that."

Troubled amber eyes met his. "But I don't want to him to know that I failed."

The cook could have been nice about it, could have reassured the girl that it still didn't matter, that Zoro thought this whole thing was stupid anyway and probably didn't get _her_ anything to being with, but he didn't. Instead, with a roll of his eyes, he put a hand on her head and let the smoke leak from the corners of his mouth. "That's life, Small Fry. You can try your hardest and still come up short. You win some, you lose some."

After a minute of silence, Shiloh offered him a small smile. There was still disappointment in her eyes, but her demeanor had changed. She sat up a little straighter and spoke a little clearer. "Yeah," she agreed. "I guess you're right."

Sanji snorted as he stood, rapping his knuckles gently on the top of Shiloh's head before saying gently, "Of course I am. And don't you forget it."

He had made it all the way to the galley door and was about to step inside when he heard Shiloh let out a short but excited laugh. Her eyes met his and from across the deck she showed him her hands, which were cupped around something he couldn't see. He wanted to ask what the hell she was holding, but the ridiculously pleased smile on her face told him it might be better if he didn't. Besides, he had a feeling whatever was being cradled in her palms wasn't meant for him anyway.

With a smile of his own, Sanji walked into the galley and began thinking about all the wonderful aromatic dishes he could make with lavender.

* * *

He was on his 874th sit-up when the hatch to the crow's nest burst open with an excited, "ZORO!"

Sighing, the swordsman pushed himself all the way up into a sitting position and grabbed the towel he had set beside him, quickly wiping the sweat from his face and the back of his neck. "Shy," he greeted with a nod as the redhead struggled to pull herself all the way up through the hatch.

He snorted. Normally the small woman would have no problem getting up, but he could tell she was holding something in her left hand and thus was unable to use it to assist her entry. "Need help?" He offered with a smirk.

"No," she grunted as she finally got her legs up with a strange wiggly wormlike movement that made him roll his eyes. "I got it." She let out a huff as she righted herself, face going from slightly annoyed at her entrance to ridiculously exuberant. "So," she began as she sat cross-legged across from the still sitting swordsman, "You know how there was that 'Flower Day' thing going on at the island we were at today?"

"Yeah."

"Well-"

"Wait," Zoro broke in, holding up one of his hands in a 'stop' gesture. "Before you say anything, just let me say that I think this holiday is stupid and pointless." Shiloh stared at him for a second, thankfully without any hurt or offense in her eyes, before cocking her head to the side a little and shrugging as if to say, "Fair enough." The swordsman took a breath and reached into his pocket, trying his best to stop the blush that was rapidly heating up his cheeks. "But…" He leaned forward, just the tiniest bit pleased to see the shock in Shiloh's amber eyes, and put a small box in her hand. "Here. This is for you."

If it were possible to be blinded with a smile, Zoro would have lost the use of his one still functioning eye. Letting out an excited squeal, Shiloh very carefully opened the box. Zoro's heart froze when her eyes widened but no words came out of her slightly ajar mouth. _Shit,_ he swore internally, _She hates it._

"Zoro," the redhead breathed as he turned away to avoid seeing the disappointment in her eyes. "It's beautiful."

His head snapped around so quickly it was amazing he hadn't injured his neck. Had he heard that right? She liked it? "You like it?"

"I love it," the small redhead breathed. With the utmost care possible, she pulled the thin chain out of the box, her eyes trained on the tiny resin white rose pendant that hung from the middle. She looked up briefly with a quirked brow and asked, "White?"

Zoro rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah. The guy at the store said white roses stand for 'remembrance.' And since I made a promise to never forget you, I thought it was a good-" His head almost exploded at the feeling of Shiloh's lips pressed against his.

It was the softest, briefest of kisses, but it left a scorching burn on his lips that ran down his back and all the way down into his toes. He refused to acknowledge that the warmth was lingering in his chest. That was sappy and sappy belonged to the damn stupid Love Cook.

Shiloh looked up at him with a blush deep enough to match her hair and a sweet smile. She reached behind her and somehow clasped the tiny necklace without needing his assistance, despite one of her hands still balled into a fist. Zoro had to admit, the small piece of jewelry suited her. It was simple and charming, just like the woman wearing it. He almost decked himself at the incredibly sentimental thought.

Zoro watched as Shiloh slowly and carefully extended the hand that was so obviously hiding something. Having assumed that it was some sort of flower (because that was the whole point of the entire stupid pointless day), the swordsman felt his eye go wide at the sight of a four-leaf clover in the redhead's hand.

Shiloh cleared her throat, the blush from before returning full force. The sheer sight of it made heat rise into his own cheeks. Gold eyes met his and for a moment he could have sworn he felt electricity course through his veins. "For you. Because you're one in a million and may you always have the best of luck." All he could do was stare. Shiloh must have taken his silence as displeasure because she began to fidget awkwardly and added, "I couldn't find a flower that reminded me of you. I hope this is okay. Sorry if – " She froze as his hands clasped around the one holding out the tiny plant. Her eyes were wide as she stared into his. "Zoro…?"

Honestly, he was touched. He had known that the redhead would buy into the whole stupid holiday because she was sentimental like that. Her eagerness about such things never bothered him. But something about the tiny clover clasped in her hand and the words she had presented him with gave him a deep sense of gratitude. He knew he probably wasn't an easy man to relate to foliage, despite all of Sanji's jabs about his hair, but Shiloh had really put in the effort. Even though she claimed to have failed, she hadn't. Eyes intently on the golden pair before him, Zoro shook his head and whispered. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Slowly, he released the redhead's hands, gently taking the clover from her as he did so. They sat there for a moment, merely looking at one another, a strange hum ringing in his ears. The swordsman had a strange feeling that he should say or do something, but he wasn't sure what. He almost felt like there were trapped in some sort of awkward trance. After a while her eyes began to burn his, so he finally broke contact and asked a bit impatiently, "Are we done here?"

Shiloh's small arms were instantly around his neck. Zoro would have fallen back from surprise, but he was the man meant to be the greatest swordsman in the world so of course he didn't (and also Shiloh was tiny so there was no way she could ever budge him even a little). Instead, he let out a huff, not feeling anywhere near as annoyed as he sounded, and smirked, thankful that Shiloh couldn't see his face. He brought both his arms around her waist and gave her the briefest of hugs before pushing her away.

Shiloh let out a small laugh and said, "Okay, now we're done."

As she stood and began to walk towards the hatch, Zoro asked loudly, "We're not doing this again, right? It was a pain in the ass."

The young woman froze with her back to him, and for an instant Zoro thought he might have said the wrong thing. But when Shiloh gave him the sweetest over the shoulder smile, he knew that wasn't the case. "Of course not," the redhead replied gently. "Once is more than enough."

* * *

The next night, as he was getting ready for bed, Sanji just happened to see some sort of thick card sticking out from under Zoro's pillow. The mature part of his brain told him he shouldn't touch the other man's belongings, but his curiosity told that part to shut up and won out by a landslide.

Thankful that the green-haired swordsman was on watch duty so he could snoop to his heart's content, the Cook grinned mischievously and pulled the card all the way out. Sanji had expected something funny, like a mushy love note from Shiloh, or better yet, a mushy love note in the process of being written _for_ Shiloh, but instead, all he found was a single four leaf clove in the middle of the card, protected by a layer of clear plastic.

 _The hell? Is this some sort of good luck charm or something?_

Sanji managed to slip the thing back under Zoro's pillow just as the swordsman walked in. Lazy bastard probably switched watch with someone. "Aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

"Aren't you supposed to have normal eyebrows?"

Not being able to resist, the blonde ignored the jab and smirked, asking in a too-casual tone, "What's with the clover?"

Zoro sent him a dark glare. "Don't touch it. Ever."

Sanji let out a dramatic sigh. "I was just asking, No need to get so defensive, Stupid Marimo." As he climbed into his bed-hammock and settled in, the cook could hear the swordsman taking off his clunky boots and getting into bed as well. He could have simply left the muscle-head idiot alone, but quite frankly, he wasn't that tired and messing with Zoro was too much fun. "Is it a good luck charm or are you just trying to be closer to your plant family?"

A strong kick to the bottom of his bunk that reverberated in his lower back and a loud roar was the response. "Go to sleep, you damned annoying cook!"

"Alright, alright, calm down." He only managed to stay quite for about two minutes before: "Did Shy give it to you?"

Really, it was the only reasonable answer. Still, Sanji never got a proper reply because Zoro had jumped out of bed and attempted to cut him, so of course they ended up taking their fight outside and scuffling around until they had both forgotten why they had started in the first place.

All the while, the clover remained under Zoro's pillow, perfectly safe and sound, exactly as the swordsman intended. What Sanji hadn't seen was the inscription on the back written in Zoro's own sharp penmanship that simply read: "From Shiloh, for stupid pointless Flower Day. Don't forget."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _Here's something a little short and sweet while I work the kinks out of "Eon Island." As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!_


End file.
